Pokémon Legends
'''Pokémon Legends '''takes place in the Pokémon universe, telling the story of 3/4 young trainers on their journey through the Pokémon world! Characters Protagonist Our main protagonists hailing from *Kinno *Grey *Taiga *Ebony Rivals *Laxette: Rival of Grey *Wally: *Brendan *May Allies Mentors *Sharon (scraggly hair) Gym Leaders *Roxanne *Brawly *Wattson *Flannery *Norman *Winnoa *Tate & Liza *Wallace/Juan Pokémon * Episodes #Legends Begin! will of course remain as the introductory episode of the series. It establishes two goals: to become a Hoenn champion as well as to catch all of Hoenn's Pokémon and fill out the dex. Our protagonist begin their adventure and the context of this universe is established. #Shiny Showdown in one of the earliest episodes of the series the group compete for a Shiny Pokémon, a Ditto/After a shiny Ditto appears the protagonists fight over who gets to catch it. #Grey wonders whether to go for Gym Badges or Contest RIbbons and decides with the help of his friends. #Rumble With Roxanne is the first gym battle featuring, of course, Roxanne. The group challenge her at once. #Past Through Petalburg probably was an episode about site-seeing and learning about Petalburg. #Gastly Falls is about a young boy's michevious group of Gastly getting loose and kidnapping the people of some Route/Town, putting them in a dream world where everything is twisted. #Girafarigged: The protagonists visit a Pokémon Safari where they catch a lot of different Pokémon but they're revealed to be made up of mostly Ditto, one turns out to be the shiny from earlier. #As we all know many breeds of Pokémon have different subspecies with different traits and occasionally, genetic differences! Well today here at (GENERIC NAME HERE) Farm we'll be holding a competition where six lucky winners will be able take home one of the six Pikachu variants from the six regions! #EP??? - As we all know many breeds of Pokémon have different subspecies with different traits and occasionally, genetic differences! Well today here at (GENERIC NAME HERE) Farm we'll be holding a competition where six lucky winners will be able take home one of the six Pikachu variants from the six regions! #One of Grey's Pokémon gets Pokérus and Kinno tries to get it (not understanding how it works) so he doesn't have to go through the pain of battling Flannery, simply OHKO'ing her. Grey tries to make use of it while his Pokémon has/have it # after gym 4/5 the group get mega stones from someone #Machu Pichu #Magic Great Ball #Stabalizing Sableye #My Body is Regice #Magikarpe Diem #Aqua Ring Around the Roserade #Pocket Monsters Full of Poison #Sacred Ash, Kanto Ash, We All Fall Down #How I Metamon You Mother #Wynaut Father? Part 1 #Wynaut Father? Part 2 #Happiny Meal (Maracdonalds) #grey gets a contest rival called laxette who uses snorlax #Episode Delta Arc Future Episodes The Crafty Scrafty Hax "R" Us Dearly Deerling The Gloomy Goomy What's the Electabuzz Saved by the Bellossom Mucha Hawlucha Ledian the Tramp I'll Er-Raticate You Don't Furret! Mareepless in Seattle Absolute Trubbish A Cleffahanger Part 1 A Cleffahanger Part 2 Honey Combee Samurott Jack The Unown Variable Jynxed! The Legend of Zoroark All A Big Musharna Understanding A Maractus Recovery My Little Ponyta Take a Chansey One More Chansey At Love Ignorance is Blissey Fan Megalutions *Gliscor *Darkrai *Cresselia *Ambipom Concepts Pokémon Forms *Level X *Level EX *Delta Species *Dark/Light Pokémon *Primal Reversion *Mega Evolution ETCS *Using game ideas so we don't need the canon protags to exist *Side characters possibly travelling with them for a few eps and also side chars not becoming irrelevant * like one-time chars are fine but sometimes it'd be cool to have some be recurring *Pokémon Training is a summer thing Seasons *Legends Awakened *Delta Duals